


Slytherin

by hagridsboots



Series: Harry Potter [1]
Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 13:23:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20779292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagridsboots/pseuds/hagridsboots





	1. Chapter 1

** Taissa Farmiga - Remy Carter**

**Kiernan Shipka - **

** **

**Billie Eilish -**

** **

**Emma Roberts - ** ****

** **


	2. The Secret Life Of A Slytherin - Jamie Black Ships

Jamie Black and Ella Snape

Jamie Black and Salma Malfoy

Jamie Black and Remy Carter

Jamie Black and Pansy Parkinson


End file.
